More Than Enough
by huyutfsakura
Summary: Drabbles and etc. Stories within a story, pairings include, main pairing: Len X Rin, other pairings: Kaito x Miku, Kaito x Meiko, Luka x Gakupo, etc.


More than Enough

Huyu-chan: HEY! New story, again. Don't worry though, I'll update God's Secret soon from my Gakuen Alice stories but this one is about the random ideas about Vocaloid. This story will be about random stories and ideas that's just in my mind, hope you enjoy them

Pairing: Len X Rin

Genre: Sad/Romance

Title: The days I regret

Relation/What I sort of based it on: What I think a vampire's death looks like

XOXOXO

Rin held back her tears, but they wouldn't listen to what her mind was telling them and dripped down her pale cheeks. Len lay in her lap with his arms holding her back and he too shed tears, his breathing was heavy with pants and his horse voice coughed many times. When the vampire hunters came and shot Len in the heart while he was protecting Rin, she realized that there wasn't a future for the couple at all.

"Rin, don't be so harsh on yourself." Len whispered with quiet voice, it broke the trance that Rin was in and she just looked down in his eyes. Len too stared back into her eyes, it seemed like eternity to them. Rin smiled and Len went back to lying on her lap, dying slowly. Rin closed her eyes and the tears poured down faster, the days that they spent together weren't long enough!

"Len, what if you drank my blood and lived?" Rin said, her voice hinting for him to bite her. Though Len wanted to live so that he could protect her, that would mean taking her life and that was not an option. Len shook his head sadly and that bursted Rin's bubble.

"Why can't you! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BITE ME ALREADY! WHAT AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BITE OR ARE YOU SCARED THAT WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER, THAT I'LL BECOME A VAMPIRE!" Rin screamed at him, the tears overwhelmed and dripped onto Len's face. He slightly touched it and hesitated, will he take his own life or Rin's? Len licked his fangs with his tongue and stared into her eyes, fear shivered down Rin's spine as if she were actually going to be bitten. Len got off her lap and opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs and bit into Rin. She screamed.

"Stupid, I'm never going to bite you, never. If I do, then I'd take away all your blood and you'll die, and then that would mess me up for the rest of my life. So, please stop suggesting that because it's not going to happen." Len whispered in her ear, he thumped down to her lap and withered in pain. Rin gulped and looked down, maybe Len was right. She sighed quietly and brushed her fingers into his hair, it was smooth and soft. She sighed again and looked into the sky; Len's time was slowly being consumed, after that he would just vanish into whatever!

"Why did you take the bullet?" the tears completely vanished from her face and her eyes only looked at the sky. Len kept quite but eventually answered the question with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"I took the bullet, because if I didn't then it would hit you. I don't want you to ever leave me, and I know I am right now but we'll meet soon. I promise." He smiled to her, the smile of an angel possessed her. She knew that this was the last time she'd see him, she must speak fast!

"Len, please, come back. I'm not going to move on until you do, I'll keep waiting no matter how far you are!" she cried, the tears slowly came back. Len smiled, he truly loved this human and knew he would never come to love another person.

"I will, trust me. I'm not going to let some meat boy come and steal you, I'll keep searching," he said with hoarse voice it was almost time to move on, "I will!" Rin smiled and cried, Len started to turn into cherry blossom leaves and they started to blow amongst the wind.

"Wait Len! Why cherry blossoms?" she asked him, while he was still able to talk.

"They reminded me of you, and now I'll die with a memory of you won't I?" he said with a sad smile, his whole body turned into leaves and what remained was his head. As it started to turn into leaves Rin whispered with all the love she could put in.

"I love you Len."

He smiled very gently and answered back, "I love you Rin." After that he was gone, the leaves blew in the wind; the only existence of him was gone. Rin cried.

Years later at Rin's high school graduation, the cherry blossom trees started to shed their leaves in the bright sun, Rin looked up to the sky and caught a leaf. She gripped it with her hand and released it, seeing a person in the distance, she squinted her eyes and saw the details of the figure. It was a male with blonde hair flowing in the wind, the man's eyes were blue sparkling with anticipation and a dozen of roses were in his hands wrapped tight into a bouquet. Rin gasped as tears gushed from her eyes, words could not express what she was feeling. He approached Rin and gave her the flowers, with a tight hug; he neared his head to her ear he whispered…

"Told you I'd come back."

XOXOXO

Huyu-chan: Awh they meet again in the future! Yay, oh and when Len died, they were both in 8th grade. Please Read and Review! :3


End file.
